vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
40mP
thumb|302px|40mP40mP (40㍍P / 40metrosP) es un autor de música original vocaloid. El nació en la prefectura de Okayama en 1986 y permaneció viviendo ahí durante 18 años. Actualmente él está casado con una utaite llamada Chano y tienen un hijo. Comenzó a subir canciones originales a Nicovideo a partir del 15 de julio de 2008, su primera canción se llamó “Spring” con Hatsune Miku, desde entonces se ha mantenido como un autor constante. Sus canciones generalmente son de estilo rock o pop, con un estilo alegre y motivador en algunas o melancólico y triste en otras. Varias de sus canciones con Vocaloid sobrepasan las más de 100 mil visitas y 6 de ellas tienen más de 1 millón. Su primera canción en llegar al millón fue Torinoko City , pero, las más famosas serían Karakuri Pierrot (Miku) y Eye Test (Gumi). Él ha hecho canciones para animes como Fairy Tail con el tema de apertura "Evidence" interpretado por DaisyxDaisy. En agosto de 2013 una de sus canciones ha sido transmitida en un programa de radio y televisión llamado “Minna no Uta” de NHK Japón el cual es un programa para introducir nuevas canciones y cantantes populares, la canción presentada se llama “Shounen to Mahou no Robot” y fue usada para promocionar uno de sus álbum “Shounen to Mahou no Robot VOCALOID BEST, NEW RECORDINGS”. A comienzos de diciembre de 2013 anunció que el haría el tema principal para una película llamada “Momotaro no Machi Okayama”http://momotaro-city.jp/, la cual sería interpretada por GUMI. Además de que se hizo un concurso para el mejor video musical con ella.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnJWfeddYBg Él ha colaborado con otros compositores famosos como 164 y DECO*27 . En las que sus colaboraciones con 164 suelen ser etiquetadas como “1640m”. Usualmente Tama suele hacer las ilustraciones y video para sus canciones. Varias de sus canciones han aparecido en juegos como Project Diva, Mirai, f, F, Arcade y Megpoid the music. Al igual que han aparecido en una gran variedad de álbumes. Hasta el momento él ha usado los vocaloid Hatsune Miku, GUMI. Ha colaborado con una de sus canciones para un cover con VY1(Life Size), aunque el nunca la ha usado. Enlaces *Mylist en Nicovideo *Canal en Youtube *Piapro *Twitter *Blog *Mixi Equipo de Trabajo *'Tama' (Ilustrador) en Karakuri Pierrot, Eye Test, entre otros. *164 (Autor/Compositor) en Time Machine. *'DECO*27' (Autor/Compositor) en Tori no Ai Uta y HOME. Álbum *100％GUMI Sengen！-Megpoid VIDEO CLIP COLLECTION + LIVE *12STARS *'39+1m' *BLURRY/CD *DEBUTANTE IV *EAGER LOVE REVENGE *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMing from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMish from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMitive from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Megurhythm feat. Megurine Luka *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM 3 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS SUPER PRODUCERS BEAT *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 2 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 3 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 5 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 6 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloanthems feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalocluster feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloconnection feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalodream feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalofuture feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalonation feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalonexus feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalosensation feat. Hatsune Miku *Glorious World *'LIFE SIZE NOTE -40mP-' *MIKU-MIXTURE *PASSING DAYS *POP★sTAR the VOCALOID *V love 25 -Hearts- *VL-SCRAMBLE *VOCALO VISION FEAT. Hatsune Miku *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Ao) *VOCALOID LOVESONGS Girls Side *VOCALOID SEASON COLLECTION ～SNOW SONGS～ *VOCAROCK collection 4 feat. Hatsune Miku *'Koufuku Shisuu' *'Kotaeawase' *'Shounen to Mahou no Robot VOCALOID BEST, NEW RECORDINGS' *'Shintai Sokutei' *Seishun Bokaro starring GUMI, Lily *Sou Ai -so i- *'Chiisana Jibun to Ookina Sekai' *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA Arcade- Original Song Collection Vol.3 *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ *Hatsune Miku Vision *Vocalo Duet Collection *Vocaloid Ultra Best -impacts- *Vocaloid Ultra Best -memories- Salón de la Fama *Melody in the sky *Nakenashi no Chikara *Ryuusei Hunter *Wagamama *Closed Blue *STEP TO YOU *Scrap&Build *Kyodai Shoujo *Aozora Line *Sing my Love *Kimiboshi *Jenga *Mikaduki Rider *Life Size *Kuuchuu Aquarium *Futariboshi *Kimi ni Te, Boku no Te *Hare Nochi Sakura *Yume Chizu *Yakusoku no Tane *Miraisen *Parameters *Do Re Mi Fa Rondo *Haru no Ichiban Chikai Machi *Heartbreak Headlines *Hachigatsu no Kaze *Shounen Camera *Smile Again *Junjou Skirt *Ame to Asphalt *Hokorobi *Kotoba no Uta *Torinoko City -Remake- *Tokyo no Mannaka de Nekorobu *Shounen to Mahou no Robot *Kokoro*Palette *Sayuu Sympathy *Mozaik Role -Cover- Salón de la fama (Colaboración) *Tori no Ai Uta (Con DECO*27) *Torinoko City-Remake-(Con 164P) *HOME (Con DECO*27) Canciones Legendarias *Karakuri Pierrot *Torinoko City *Kiritorisen *Eye Test *Time Machine *Mousou Sketch Canciones Galería 40mP 2.jpg|40mP con DaisyxDaisy 40mP 4.jpg 40mP.png|Imagen de Perfil en Twitter Categoría:Autor